


Basic Urges

by GreenNebulae



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Sheldon, Dominant, F/M, Kink, Light BDSM, Spanking, Sub Amy, Submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: “Sex isn’t going to change me.” Sheldon’s voice is low, almost demeaning as she manages to look at his face again. “I’m still going to be neurotic, still going to be in control.”Shamy BDSMThis includes a sexual Sheldon Cooper and a functioning dominant and submissive relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Originally posted on FF.net. Reposted here with edits

..

Amy’s first clue that something like this was going to happen should have been Sheldon actually using the weight set his brother got him as a joke. In her defense they were 5 lbs and Sheldon looked close to a heart attack but working out was something that caused endorphins and relieved stress, especially stress from certain urges. Maybe Sheldon was also working out in different ways.

Her second clue should have come from that day last month that he sat her down on the couch and asked her just what she meant when she said more. He listened without disgust and required they both get tested. Still, he didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t even bring it back up after that conversation.

The third clue came today, after simple text from Sheldon saying “Get home.” followed by one saying “Now.” Sheldon all but burst into her apartment. If nothing else, it’s a clue that clearly, something is off with him. 

Fourth; and this one she may have to rethink because she really can’t fully believe it. Sheldon just scanned her body with an intensity she could feel. He checked her out. He raked his eyes over her body with longing and determination. 

He hasn’t even spoken yet, and Amy knows this is the night she’ll finally get to have him.

“You have been tempting me Amy Farah Fowler.” Sheldon starts, and his voice sounds like a mix between amusement and scolding. She takes her eyes off the door and meets his eyes, “and I’ll have you know you’ve worked me down to my more basic urges.” His voice is rough and she holds her breath as she glances down and for the first, and she prays not the last, time she spots a tent in his pants. It was a big tent, no chance of his pants or the light playing a trick on her. Her knees suddenly feel weak. Her insides are on fire. He’s hard. 

“Sex isn’t going to change me.” Sheldon’s voice is low, almost demeaning as she manages to look at his face again. “I’m still going to be neurotic, still going to be in control.” He takes off his shoulder bag and takes a few steps forward. Oh God. Could her knees stop shaking? Why hadn’t she changed into something sexy?

“Now,” and he seems to have shifted to a lecturer’s voice, a voice she’s much more used to hearing. “I’ve no doubt I could please you, be it orally, manually or cardinally.” Oh sweet baby Jesus. “I have an intricate knowledge of the human body. I know how to cause pain and how to cause pleasure, but” and he stresses this as his hands move against his sides. “I will be in control. Do you understand that?”

He wants to control the pace. No surprises. As long as it wasn’t going in reverse she is totally cool with whatever pace he’s decided to go. She nods for a while before finding her voice. “Yes.”  
“That means,” he continues, “from now on, I will control when, where, how, and if you orgasm.” Say what now? She feels liquid heat pooling inside of her that she had only gotten from big boy before.   
“Oh God yes.” She was dreaming, oh she had to be.   
“I won’t suddenly be in love with all of you either,” he continues and she nods as she watches him, “and if we are more then we will be more.” Sheldon looked down before into her eyes again. “I will think of your needs, always. You will think of mine. I will still reward and punish your behavior as I see fit. Are we clear?”

The yes that was supposed to come out of her mouth is a squeak the first and second time. Sheldon readjusts his footing and tilts his head. “Are we clear?” he repeats.  
“Crystal.” She finally says. He nods.  
“And you still want this?”  
“More than anything.” He smiles with a small release of air. “I have drafted a contract for you to sign,” She nods, she can do that, this was normal for them, now she just has to get her body to move. She freezes when the corner of Sheldon’s mouth lifts, “but being that I can clearly smell your arousal you are in no state to sign a legally binding contract. So right now, with your permission, I’m going to take you to your room and have my way with you. We will discuss this later.”

What else could she possibly say?

“Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon grabs his bag as he walks forward and places a hand on the small of her back to turn her and guide her to her bedroom. His face is tight but he says nothing. She’d say that she didn’t need the guide but the jello-ness of her legs prove otherwise and any reason for Sheldon to touch her is a good one as far as Amy is concerned. She pauses at her doorway as his hand leaves her. He deposits his bag on the floor and takes a deep breath before turning back to her.

“I’d think you didn’t want this,” She feels frozen.  
“I do,” She does. She looks down as her fingers start to twirl around each other. She wants Sheldon so much, but Sheldon has never wanted her before. What if he is forcing himself? “I’m just nervous.” she confesses.

Sheldon looks away from her to the wall. “Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.” She ducks her head in shame. She is ruining her one chance! Good going! She misses the curious gaze he watches her with. He could read this expression, it was one of the few he could. What if I’m not good enough? He didn’t engrain the question into her, but he had helped it foster. Now he will make it disappear. 

She wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. She likely had never been. She was a girl and a friend, but she wasn’t his girlfriend. What they have is scary and intimate; irreplaceable. He could never jump from her to another as he had seen his friends do with their girlfriends. He could not foresee a situation in which he could leave her. She is it. There would be no one else for him. She had snared his brilliant mind and his protected heart. Not good enough? She is as good as it gets. He lets a side of his mouth tilt up at that thought. He would make her better, but there would be no more lack of confidence from her.  
“Amy,” it comes out softer than intended. He places a kiss on her cheek, “you’re wonderful.”

A kiss. Sheldon had just voluntarily kissed her! She lifts her head as quickly as possible to see his eyes staring into hers. He is so close. Her thoughts seem to dissipate. “W-wonderful?” she questions, her lip trembling as she swallows. She wants to glance at his lips but the intensity of his stare glues her in place. 

He can’t look away. In this moment she isn’t his girlfriend. She is his puzzle, his artwork, his masterpiece, and he is going to make her perfect.

“Oh,” and it should sound mean, condescending’ oh, how could she not get it?’ but his voice is low and his stare intense and his hand is now on the small of her back. “Amy.” She doesn’t care how she was supposed to take that because his lips descend on hers in that instant. She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back. This is it, pure heaven, bliss. There are sparks everywhere, behind her closed eyes, inside of her cerebrum, against the fingers tightening against her. This is it. She could die happily at this moment.

His mouth opens against hers, a tongue licks her lips and she moans. A hand on the back of her head tilts hers and she goes along with it. She is going to die, for sure, because she can’t breathe; even if she could she’s forgotten how. He pulls back soon, way too soon and suddenly way too much is not nearly enough. She tries to chase his lips but the hand on her back moves to her hip to hold her down. She finally opens her eyes to his pupils have dilated. They are both panting now. 

He places a kiss on her forehead and despite her racing heart and quivering lady parts she is content. She feels precious. His lips trail down her face before kissing her jawline. His hands are back to her back but she can’t focus on that. He kisses her neck using his lips to take an approximate pulse. Elevated. Very. He lets his hands ease her skirt over her hips and then slip under her button up shirt. 

That is Sheldon’s hand. It feels like a delicious fire against her skin. Yes, that is Sheldon’s hand on her skin leaving a blazing trail behind. She arches up under his touch and lets out a sound, well it would have been a sound if she had any breath left. Suddenly the world is spinning; no, she is. Sheldon wants her to lie down, but no matter how hard he tries to think the words aren’t coming to him. They won’t leave his mouth, so he does the only thing that makes sense to him in the moment. He lifts his hand to her shoulder and pushes. She gasps and falls to the bed. 

This is the part where he gets her naked. Sheldon wills his fingers not to shake as he reaches for Amy’s skirt. As he pulls the skirt off Amy frantically pushes her stockings down thanking any and every god she had gotten waxed with Penny ad Bernadette last weekend. Her legs were as hairless as-“Ooh”- something hairless.

“No.” Sheldon chastises as he swats her hand with his. It didn’t hurt her but she pulls her hand back. Sheldon rolls her stockings down and off her feet. Then he rests one hand on her foot as the other trails up to mid-calf. They can both feel it now; she is a tightening coil of tension. He is too; he has been for a long time. 

This is nice, smooth. He lowers his head to let his cheek go along her femur. Yes, nice, indeed. He likes that smoothness, her lack of hair. He hums in appreciation. “Yes,” he voices his approval after a second “I like that.” He watches Amy turn red and notices her heaving chest. All things he would normally be cautioned about, if not for her smell. It took him awhile to realize it was her arousal, but now that he had he could never forget. “From now on, you will keep yourself hairless for me.” 

That low mumbling voice is way too much for her to handle. She sits up on the bed as he retreats from her. Her hands land on her waist before pulling her shirt over her head. She reaches behind her with her hand and unsnaps her bra. Sheldon watches the strap fall off her shoulders as if it contains the secrets of the universe. It feels like painful arousal as he follows the curve with his eyes. He swallows, taking her in. She takes a breath and lets the bra fall off.

Amy was expecting some sort of reaction from Sheldon when she revealed herself to him. Her eyes frantically search his face but he doesn’t move; doesn’t blink. He just stares at her, not aware of her growing shyness. Her confidence begins to fade. He takes in every inch of her that wasn’t covered by her faded blue panties. He is very aware when she moves to cover herself. “Stop.” He orders and her movements stop. It causes her breasts to move slightly. He closes his eyes inhaling deeply to try and calm himself, but breathing in the scent of Amy’s arousal does nothing to calm him. 

“You’re,” Amy stops and Sheldon shifts waiting for her to finish. “You’re still dressed.” She drops her eyes to the lightning bolt on his chest as her mouth stays open. “I’m, I’m almost naked and you’re still fully dressed.”  
“Would you like to change that?” It is honestly only a question, but Amy takes it as an invitation as she rises so that she is on her knees on the bed.

She places her hands over the waist band of his pants and lets her thumbs slip under his shirts to feel his sides. Her confidence grows as he doesn’t shy away, there is no disgust. He isn’t doing this just for her. He wants this. His skin feels like fire against hers and she sucks in a breath before grabbing the bottoms of his shirts and pulling up. There is so much skin; so much Sheldon and she basked in him as if he is her sun. The shirts catch on his hand so he uses the other to free it and throws the shirts next to her skirt. Amy watches, she watches his skin go taut and loosen as he moves, and watches the faint outlines of muscle appear and disappear. He turns his head away to verify the landing and she reaches up locking her hand on his neck and pulling him down to her. 

Kissing. It is a simple word. It doesn’t seem enough in light of all the sensations attacking; the building desire for more. It is hunger, it is raw. The, now, unforgettable feeling of their skin pressed together. Her breasts squashed ever so pleasantly against his chest, his breath rolling over her lips, her soft sounds assaulting his ears. The way the sensations jolt through his body, each and everything shooting down, wanting more, demanding more; demanding her. It is all too much. It is too much sensation at once. It is also, Sheldon realizes as a low hungry groan escapes his lips, not nearly enough.

He lets her name escape his lips, a mantra, a prayer, a plea and she tightens her hand in his hair. He is losing his ability to focus on anything and pulls away. Even so, he can still feel himself being drawn to her. She whines; he could get used to that sound coming from her. He lets out a slow exhale to gather the calm to speak again in a voice that isn’t a growl and do something other than demand.  
“Am I undressed enough for you?” He asks slowly. Amy shakes her head as her fingers find his hips again. They shake as they try to unbuckle his belt. They accidentally brush against him and his hips buck forward without his permission as his eyes close. Her hands still and Sheldon can feel his hold on himself slipping. Too much, too much, too much.  
“Is-is this okay?” He pulls back as the small voice reaches his ears. She wants this oh so badly but Sheldon hadn’t before this. She has to be sure. His eyes opened as his mouth tightens. They lock eyes and he admits it to himself, control be dammed, this is not okay.

“No.” His voice is a growl now and her mouth opens with an exhale. His voice is thick with arousal as his hands make quick work of his belt. It falls to the floor as he unbuttons his pants. “I’m wearing too much clothing,” he pushes them over his hips. “You’re capable of saying more than my name.” He steps out of his pants and grabs his underwear, “and I can’t think of anything else right now but this.” He seems to rein himself in for a second after that, he pants and she stares.

She is frozen, again it seems. She knew Sheldon had one. He had called it aesthetically pleasing. He is a man. She knew it would be shaved; he would never deal with hair anywhere else so why would he allow pubic hair? She knew it would be circumcised; Christian family in Texas. She knew it would be sizable; he was over six feet tall. For all that foreknowledge, for all her imagining, she is in shock to finally see it; at being so close to it. Sheldon is showing her willingly, expectantly. She could even reach out and grab it if she ever gathered the courage. She wants to lick it, to suck it, to bring Sheldon to bliss with just her mouth.

“Lay down.” He instructs. She does, berating herself for her missed opportunity. He is on top of her then, kissing her softly, before roughly as his hands trail down her sides. His hands are magic, they are, but she can’t stop focusing on that hard part brushing against her. He rises to his knees, his heat leaving her as he grips the sides of her panties to pull them off. She lifts her hips and hopes she can shock him like he shocked her. He lets out a shuddering huff as he takes her body in. 

There, lying before him, she remembers his memory and the fact that no matter what happens she will be his and he will never forget it. She smiles widely. 

“I want to learn your body, and I will,” the promise made her shiver, “but not today.” Amy opens her mouth to respond but loses cognitive function as she feels his breath there. “Oh God, Sheldon, please!” She is a mess as he stares at her mound.

“I’m debating oral or manual stimulation; or perhaps oral and manual stimulation first.” His voice is low and calm as if were between whiteboards and not her legs.   
“My clitoris is very sensitive.” She blurts as her hands clench the sheets beneath her. His eyes sparkle with curiosity.   
“I’ll be the judge of that.” He declares as he uses his hands to gently spread her legs farther as he moves a bit closer. She whimpers. She shudders. She cries out as he runs a tongue through her dark curls and across her clit. “Fascinating,” he comments to himself as he continues to catalog her reactions. He draws shapes and numbers and letters into her as she trashes and moans and calls out to multiple deities. 

He carves his name into her lips. He presses his love into her thighs. Mine. Mine. He traces it over and over. He feels her clit swell beneath his tongue and her muscles tighten under his hand and he knows what that means. She is close to falling apart. One day, sometime in the near future, he wants her to be able to cum on his command. He would have to condition her body to respond to his command, and now would be a perfect time to start.

“Amy,” she focuses her eyes long enough to see those eyes staring intensely at her as his tongue disappeared beneath-“Ah! Ahhhh!”  
“Cum.” She forgot permission, about control. She didn’t wait for the command purposefully but now all the heat in her body felt hotter, sharper. “Now.” The sensation, Sheldon; that command in his voice. She stood no chance. She was crashing as soon as the words left his lips.

“Good girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

She feels her body quivering, and locks eyes with Sheldon before her eyes catch the glimmer on his lips and chin. She lets out a sharp breath with realization; that’s her on his lips and chin. He’s crawling over her now and she groans at the feel of his dick pressed up against her. It feels so hot and hard. She wants to feel him inside of her. She wants to know what it’s like when a man and a woman come together like that. She wants to feel the completion of something warm and hard inside of her. Sure she’s had toys and her fingers before but now… now she could have Sheldon.

“Amy,” He murmurs and kisses her as she looks towards him. She is sure she could never have enough of this, of Sheldon. His thin beckoning lips are hers for the taking and so she takes with all the confidence she can muster. Sheldon tastes different this time, with the taste of her on his lips and tongue, and that thought has her sliding her fingers across the back of his head. She pulls his head closer and the low groan that escapes him sends her to cloud nine.

His knees come closer for better leverage and push hers apart. She shudders as she spreads her legs and bites her lip as he pulls back to breathe again. She stares into his eyes and smiles widely. He returns her smile with a short snort and a shake of his head before capturing her lips once again. When she pulls away he trails kisses down her jaw before placing one at her neck that makes her arch into him. She lets his name escape her in a whimper and feels his smile against her skin.

“I have thought about this for a long time.” He confesses as he licks her ear. He sucks on her earlobe and she lets a breath of air escape her.   
“Not as long as I have.” She persists as the thoughts that were slowly coming back begin to dissipate.   
“That’s true,” he agrees, “what have you thought of then?”  
“Many things,” she breathes, she can’t think of a single one right now but that’s because he’s touching her. This was what most of her dreams were. She blushes and he tilted his head.   
“Tell me what you are thinking.” She looks away nervously but the hand on her waist comes up to her chin to guide her back to him.  
“This,” she shrugs, “You and I in a bed kissing and touching.”  
“We’ve kissed in a bed before today.” He counters; his hand trialing down her neck to her chest.  
“Not naked, or with so much passion,” she defends as he takes a nipple between two fingers and squeezes gently. She wishes she could see a scan of her brain right now because she feels like all her nerves are exploding.  
“So you’ve thought of my passion.” He concludes as he releases the nipple. She watches him shift his weight to that hand and use the other to squeeze the other nipple.  
“You-ou are a passionate man, I just thought about you turning your passion on me.” He watches her breasts sway as he releases her nipple and ducks his head to take it into his mouth again. Her eyes flutter shut and her skin feels warmer.

She lets out a strangled moan as he moves against her swiftly with an involuntary buckle from his hips.  
“Amy,” It’s almost a growl “I’ve told you already, I’m down to my more basic urges, and you’re tempting me again with your wetness and the rush of your smell.” He pulls back from her and grinds against her. Her hips rise to meet him in desperate need. She hopes he feels at least half as much as she does. She leans forward and wraps and arm around his neck before pulling him back down to the bed to continue kissing her, because it’s become her new favorite pastime.

“Both of our test results show that we are clean and disease free.” He tells her neck as he lets his hand wander her body aggressively, the other holding him up. He bites her neck before sucking gently and blowing on the pink skin. He wouldn’t leave hickeys, but he would enjoy her. He rests it on her waist, the indent seemingly made for his hand to rest against. His fingers draw invisible patterns against her skin before tightening to hold her in place as he moves against her. “And you are on birth control, have been for years,” his hips stills as his hands stopped. She whimpers at the loss of contact but he pulls away so that he doesn’t temp her answer. “So use of a condom is entirely up to you.” She frowns at the golden packet in his fingers, she heard men felt less; she wanted Sheldon to feel everything. She sits up.

“While the stimulation is less while wearing the condom, it will not be enough to keep me from enjoying today or finishing it, so please do not let your decision be affected by that. I am 93% sure that the stimulation difference is not even significant.” She feels her frown turn to a twisted lip. He watches her face. “The sex will be the same for me” he stresses, “so this only affects you. You are not allergic in any way and this prevents pregnancy and STD’s even though the pill and our tests negate that purpose it is still an extra layer of protection.”  
“I know what a condom does.” She intends to be reprimanding but her nerves give her away. She takes it from him and stares at it for a few seconds before nodding. “If it’s all the same to you,” she starts “then please.” She looks away as if guilty so he hooks a finger under her chin.  
“Wise choice.” His tone is firm and a smile pulls at the corner of her lips. “Now lay down, I’m not done with you yet.”

The sight of Sheldon’s hand on his penis is stimulating, and she closes her eyes from a brief second to entertain the thought of him masturbating. They open again to see Sheldon pulling at the edge that’s a small bubble from his tip and then staring at her. The thought now is of him sliding into her. She lays back and opens her legs, listening to the hammering of her heart. He runs a finger down from her belly button to her swelled clit to her folds and she parts her lips as his finger dives in. It’s like her own but different, it’s not enough to get her going but she knows he’s trying to loosen her up. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She feels the second enter and tosses her head to the other side of the bed.  
“Oh, Sheldon.” He grabs himself and slowly goes from base to tip as he stretches her. He’s glad he masturbated earlier so that he would take longer to finish, he wants to make this special for her, sensational.

He slips the third finger in and curls them to make her toes clench. Nodding to himself he brushes over the spot again to get the same reaction. He’d catalog this later, when he had time, but right now he wants nothing more than to be settled between her thighs.

He pulls his fingers out and coats her juices over the condom. He positions himself at her entrance before looking to her.  
“I want this Sheldon,” she answers before he can ask, “And I am ready, please take me.”

He pushes in slowly, and it’s more for him than her, because this is an overload of sensation and he knows he will remember every second of it. When it feels like he’s hit a wall he slows down and she stretches to fit him in.

“I feel full,” she says softly, as if she hadn’t intended to speak “it’s wonderful.” She locks eyes with him. As he starts to thrust Amy’s heart swells.  
“I love you Sheldon.” She blurts, and it has to be a blurt because she knows it wasn’t the right time to say it and she knows he doesn’t feel the same and she’s just ruined this, all of this. Stupid emotions! Sheldon shifts and she lifts her hips to try and keep him from leaving. He’s silent for a heat beat as he tries to figure out why it seems like his chest is burning.  
“I’m a difficult man to love.” He finally responds as he continues to move and she grabs his face and kisses his forehead.  
“Not to the people who count.” She insists as she lifts her hips to meet his. He lets out a soft groan and she arches her back as his hand rests under her back.  
“I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” He says a few thrusts later, as they’ve found a slow soft rhythm she could sing to, “and it’s likely I never will again.” He kisses her softly as he continues. “Given that,” he pauses and looks into her bright eyes. 

“I think I love you Amy Farah Fowler.”

She could cry. She does, and he wipes the tears away with his long fingers. He frowns but she kisses him again before he can say anything. He moans. His rhythm changes as they kiss, faster and harder, as if he was racing. She felt it then, different, amazing, she was rising, higher and higher. She understood his race because she was racing there too.

“Yes, Sheldon!” She yells it as she grabs his shoulders tightly. His rhythm falters for a second as her nails bite into his skin but picks up again. He’s muttering something and it takes her a few seconds to realize that it’s her name he’s saying over and over again. 

It’s like she is the only thing his amazing mind can think of at the moment.

Her fingers may be scratching his back but she’s so lost she doesn’t think about it. The small fire on his back from her scratches on fuel him. There is one lower groan and it’s telling. He opens the eyes that have closed and watches her. She shudders and clenches, her eyes open wide. He feels her tighten as her eyes clench and knows she’s seconds away from completion.

“Cum for me.”

She does, she’s falling apart to the sound of his voice. The only thing that makes this better is the way he says her name 7 seconds later as he cums for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me or drop a comment if there is any kind of kink or obstacle you want them to face, if I can get it to fit I’ll include it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy wakes up in the middle of the night to see Sheldon staring at her. She blinks twice before yawning and Sheldon smiles taking his arm away from under her head. He sits up quickly and rubs at it as she sits up.

“Good, I was debating the best way to wake you up.” He continues to rub his arm and she rubs her eyes.  
“What time is it? How long were you staring at me?” She sounds alarmed as she goes to massage his arm but he yanks it away with a small hiss.  
“Not that long, maybe a minute, ten more seconds and I would have just pushed you off.” He shakes his arm and she laughs.  
“Like you could’ve.” He stops in his motions and opens his mouth to reply when his face contorts in confusion. He looks down as he swirls his tongue in his mouth and then uses his index to do the same. He seems stunned. A few seconds later and Amy watches him pull the hair from the tip of his tongue.

She squeezes her eyes shut and looks down. Damn! Sheldon turns the hair more towards him before nodding.

“You’re going to have to trim or shave,” he speaks and she opens an eye to stare up at him.  
“You’re not…” she pauses trying to frame the question.  
“Disgusted?” he finishes for her. “A bit.” He answers truthfully. “but you are a grown woman and there is hair in the area. You’ll just have to shave for next time.”  
“Next time?” She smiles as she pulls her tangled hair back from her face.  
“Honestly Amy,” Sheldon sighs out, he shakes his head, clearly annoyed. “Do you think I would go through so much trouble and make a contract and use my bus pants to get here for a one-time thing?” She opens her mouth before closing it in compliance; she lets out a small laugh before reaching for him. Sheldon closes his eyes as her fingers touch the back of his neck and their lips meet 

“Amy,” he protests a breath later. “We’re not-”  
“I know,” she responds with another kiss and his hands finding her body makes her too happy. “Just let me kiss you.” He briefly considers saying something cheesy and along the lines of ‘always’ or ‘forever’ but that is just another breath he could be using to kiss her.

…

The next time they wake is more meticulous. Sheldon is out of bed before she is and she can hear him in the shower as she sits up. She stretches and grabs her bathrobe and goes to her dresser to pick out clothes as she hears the shower turn off. 

Wear blue

She picks up the note and tilts her head as she reads it. She shrugs and places it back on her dresser as she picks out a blue sweater, black skirt and brown stockings to wear. Sheldon is dressed by the time she gets to the bathroom door.

“Today is-” He starts but she knows his schedule and interrupts.  
“The oatmeal is-” He knows where the oatmeal is; he worked on her kitchen layout.  
“I know.” She smiles and steps to the side so she can go urinate. 

…

“I’m not sore.” Amy is sure that’s not the first thing she’s supposed to say as she starts eating her oatmeal but it is the first thing that comes to mind.  
“That’s good.” He measures the amount of cinnamon he wants and shoots Amy a look as she just sprinkles an arbitrary amount on hers. He notices her frown.   
“I expected it to.”  
“It’s a common misconception.” Sheldon lectures as he takes another bite. “With proper stimulation and lubrication there should never be soreness.” He takes another spoonful and swallows. “And while proportional, I am in no way shape or form unusual.” Amy nods.  
“And my hymen broke a while ago.” Sheldon continues to eat and they fall into a comfortable silence. He lets his eyes linger on her blue sweater for a second before smiling. 

“I propose we terminate the relationship agreement.” Sheldon announces as he drops his spoon in his bowl. Amy looks up from hers and continues chewing. She swallows,  
“And replace it with what?” She glances down as she takes another spoonful. She then tilts the bowl to scrape up some more.  
“A new one.” Sheldon says as he watches her, “One taking into account the new sexual element of our relationship.” Amy nods with a smile.  
“Seconded.”

Amy washes the dishes and Sheldon notes the little sway of her hips as she hums a song. He twirls a pen around his finger before checking Amy’s box next to dishes in his mental list. When they are dried and put away she sits at the table again and Sheldon slides the new agreement towards her. Her face turns pink as she reads it, as Sheldon is comprehensive.

“All of them?” She lifts her head from the paper and he nods. “Controlling all my orgasms?” Sheldon nods again.  
“Yes.” She waits for an explanation he won’t give without prompting. Finally she looks down to the paper again.   
“Why?”  
“We are changing our relationship, going to the ‘next level’ as you call it and if I’m going to give you orgasms I’m going to give you all of them.” She places the paper down to look at him again.  
“And if we are apart?” She fires. “If we’re fighting? If we are busy?” She continues before he holds a hand up to stop her. She surprises herself when she does.  
“Amy, the whole point of this is that we start to put each other first. I,” he pauses “I should never be too busy for you. If we are apart, you simply ask. I doubt we will be fighting long enough for you orgasm to be a dire need, and it will be a motivator to overcome conflict. If it is an issue, the contract can be altered.” He continues to speak and she lets her fingers tap the table.

It sounds hot. The idea that she asks for orgasms and gives him that control is an appealing one. She can imagine his pride, he’d make her beg for it, and he’d want her to and would ensure it. She smiled softy.  
“And you have been ignoring me for the past minute.” His voice wafts into her thoughts and she shakes her head.  
“I was thinking of the orgasm control.” He frowns a bit. Would she still want to have a sex life outside of him even though he is now in it? Would he not be enough for her? “I like it.” She nods and he closes his eyes and nods.  
“Good.” Silence reigned for a few seconds. Amy turns the page.  
“You wish to organize my underwear?”  
“And your socks.” Amy smiles softly as shakes her head.   
“Is that a no, honestly Amy, or all the things you could object to-” and Sheldon stops because she is giggling.   
“Yes, organize away.” She says and leans over to kiss him. He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling when he meets her halfway.

“Okay.” She taps the papers against the table a few minutes later, “I have a few things to add,” Sheldon tilts his head as he turns his wrist and opens his hand to motion for her to go on. “Weekly dates,” she says first.  
“At least or only?” he questions.  
“At least.” She answers and he nods. “I reserve the right to use pet names and I want an increase in acceptable PDA and a removal of acceptable times for PDA.” Sheldon cedes that. “And no anal activity.”  
“Done, done, and done.” He holds his hand out for the paper and she hands it over. “I’ll have the new one to you the next time I see you.” He places it back in his bag and is standing behind Amy.  
“And now?” Her voice gives away her eagerness even though he can’t see her face. Sheldon smirks because he just knew it would only take one time before she would be his. She was his from the beginning and she would only be his.  
“Other than spending time with you, I have nothing planned for the day.” He takes in the strawberry smell coming from her hair.  
“So we can continue to engage in the activities of last night?”  
“Have you shaved?” He bends so that his hands are on her shoulder and she nods. He runs his tongue along the edge of her ear and she leans back into him as she hums.   
“Good girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Come over,” Sheldon speaks aloud as he composes his text to Amy “Leonard is leaving and…” he trails off as he comes out of his room. Leonard is fumbling with his tie and has already sweated through his shirt.  
“Penny, again.” Sheldon comments as Leonard lets the fabric slip from his hands.  
“It is that obvious?” Sheldon scoffs,  
“Unless you just went swimming.”  
“I’m just so nervous, we’re not dating, we’re not,” he tilts his head, “not dating.” Sheldon lifts up his phone to see his texts.

I’m a few minutes away, should I pick up some Chinese?

Yes. 

He doesn’t need to tell her anything else and he is fond of that. He looks at Leonard and calculates the chance of them having the apartment to themselves for the entire night.   
“Go change your clothes.” He orders and Leonard lets his hands drop to his sides in frustration,   
“What? Why?”  
“Penny always sees you like this, it doesn’t impress her.” He grabs Leonard’s shoulders and turns him towards his room. “You should wear jeans.”   
“Is that why you’re wearing jeans?”  
“Put on a red button up, red is a color that makes people seem more attractive, finish it up with a black tie and blazer.”

When Leonard comes out of his room in his new outfit, his chances of getting the apartment to himself were in the 50s.

“Give her the blazer after dinner to keep warm.” 70%. Sheldon looks away. “And if she comments about her lack of brainpower, dismiss the subject as a joke.” 85%

“You seem awful interested in my date, isn’t Amy coming over?” Sheldon nods. “Not worried about that?”  
“I’m trying to increase the likelihood of having the apartment to myself.” This causes Leonard to laugh and bend over.  
“That’s a good one.” He smirks. “For coitus?”

Three knocks at the door with unequal force and lack of a pattern. Penny. Leonard opens it with a smile and she grins back in her sleeveless green dress. Her hair is pined up and Sheldon is sure she’ll be cold before dinner even starts.

“What’s so funny?” she asks as she catches his mirth.   
“Nothing,” he steps through the door. “Sheldon wants the apartment to himself.”  
“Amy coming over?” She asks the both of them. Sheldon taps his phone against the armrest of his spot.   
“Obviously.” He answers and she smiles softly at the thought of the Shamy.  
“Have fun.” She sings as she lets the door close.

“He wants the apartment to himself,” Leonard whispers to himself as they start down the stairs. At first, Penny thinks it’s a trick to get him to spend the night at her place, but soon she realizes otherwise.   
“Hey, it’s not impossible,” she lightly pushes on his shoulder as she shakes her head with a smile.  
“It’s improbable. Probability equals 0.” He snorts. Amy, who has now entered the premises, stops as she hears them.  
“Sheldon and Amy being intimate has a higher probability than 0, isn’t it impossible to be that low anyway?” She asks and Amy nods biting her lip and looking down.  
“No, no. It’s like this, imagine you have to pick a number between 1 and 2, but the numbers can be 1.1 or 1.345-”   
“Okay!” Penny cedes. “I wasn’t really that interested anyway.” Leonard huffs looking away, “besides,” she adds “I wouldn’t be able to understand it anyway.”  
“Eh, nobody cares.” Leonard dismisses as they round the final stairs to see Amy by the door.  
“Hey Amy!” Penny greets and she returns her bestie’s hug. “What do you and Sheldon have planned.”  
“Quiet an engaging night.” She answers before wondering how much of their relationship she should be broadcasting. “Chinese takeout and some Arrow,” she smiles and Penny nods,   
“We’ve got dinner and a movie so I’ll see you later?”

…

“Amy, you’re a bit be-” Sheldon’s words are cut off by Amy’s lips and he wraps his arm around her lower back even as he pulls away. She bites his lip and extends the kiss so that they are both panting as she pulls away.  
“Amy?” he questions. She leaves him by the door as she deposits the take out on the table before turning back to him. He’s in a button up shirt and jeans that are just for her, since he doesn’t even wear them to work usually. He tilts his head but she doesn’t answer. He stops her before she can kiss him again knowing she doesn’t want to talk about it and that he was going to make her. She sees the look in his eyes and knows they are going to have to talk about why Leonard and Penny upset her but for now she doesn’t want to think about it or anything.  
“Please.” She asks as she stops pushing against his arm. She closes her eyes and takes a breath before looking at him again. “We’ll talk later, just please, let me,” The arm that was holding her away pulls her closer and she kisses him as hard as she could.   
“Amy,” he breaks away a minute later. “Food, TV.”  
“I don’t care,” she breathes as she tries to pull him back into her. He doesn’t give in and uses his hands to gently pull hers off of his neck.  
“Food.” He says again as he takes a step back. “Then Arrow.” She nods slowly and bites her lip.  
“I wore red,” she says as she twirls, though her skirt is the same from the front and behind. He starts unloading the food.  
“I knew you would.” He can see it in her face. It’s not the reaction she was expecting. He looks to his Chinese before standing to get them utensils. He grabs the back of her head as he does, pulling it closer so he can kiss her forehead. “Good girl.” She exhales, smiles and relaxes and it makes him smile too.

…

“I think Laruel and Tommy are cute together,” Amy comments as the credits roll up.   
“They need to introduce the Black Canary soon,” Sheldon voices as he uses the remote to shut off the T.V. Amy shrugs before looking over to Sheldon who is frowning.  
“Clean up,” he stands “then we have a couple of things to discuss.”

When the table is clean Sheldon places the contract v2 on the table but doesn’t take his hand off of it. She sits on the side of the couch opposite him and sighs.

“You were upset.” He prompts and she nods.  
“Leonard and Penny were discussing us as they left for their date.” She lets her fingers play with each other. “They were talking about the probability of us being intimate today.” He doesn’t respond so she feels the need to continue filling in the silence. “They said it was zero.”  
“You know it isn’t.”  
“I know, and I don’t know why it bothered me.” She stares into her lap.  
“Do you want them to know?” He picks up his phone. “I will call them all and tell them if that is what you desire.” She shakes her head and imagines that conversation.  
“No, our sex life is between us, I guess what bothers me is I’m the type of girl they don’t think can,” she doesn’t finish the thought and he slides the contract across the table.  
“It’s not you. They know of my disinterest.” Amy’s eyes widened. “They do not know how special you are,” he twists the phone, “but like I said, I can tell them.”

“No.” She picks up the contract with a smile. “I’d rather you tell me where you made the changes I asked for.”

…

“Strip.” Amy places the pen back on the table and lets out a breath.  
“What?”  
“Strip.” He repeats without looking up from the contract. She looks away before back to him, her head tilts in confusion. “I won’t tell you again.” He turns a page and she stays there on the couch, her body refusing to move. He turns the page again before she speaks.  
“N-now?” He doesn’t answer, just raises his eyes to lock with hers before going back down. He has written and rewritten that contract. He knows what is in it. The only reason he is rereading it is to ignore her. She stands, her leg pushing the table away. Without looking away from the paper Sheldon points to the middle of the room, in front of the T.V. and Amy slowly walks to the center.   
This time she has on nice panties, single colored and silk. He should like them. She takes a deep breath as she builds her courage. She slips her shoes off first and Sheldon hears that more than sees it. He is concentrating on the contract but has been reading the same line for the past minute.   
Her sweater comes off and she tosses it on the couch. Her white blouse is next and she can see him watching her now. When her bra is visible he abandons the contract and widens his feet as he leans forward in his spot.  
“I feel like I should have some music,” she nervously babbles as she rolls her stockings down under her skirt. “Not that I’d know how to dance to stripper music, or any music really.” You can’t strip to a tango. She briefly wonders if her feet stink before lowering the zipper on her skirt. It falls and she steps out of it; left only in her underwear. Did he want her to strip more? Does she move towards him now? Sheldon watches and she feels like squirming under his gaze. Her nipples are hard and she’s wet but he’s not saying anything. She looks away and then down and only back up when she hears him stand. What does she say, where should she put her hands, where should she look, and what should she do?  
“Put your hands behind your back,” He orders and she holds onto her wrist with one hand as she looks up at him. Her toes clench and unclench. Sheldon is getting closer now and she rises to her tip toes to kiss him.  
“Ah.” He warns and she lowers herself down, “my pace, my direction,” he speaks as he circles her, his fingers touching her hips and waist. “My control.” He finishes and she knows he doesn’t mean the pace. He means her. This is fine with her. She relaxes, hand still gripping her other wrist and standing flat on the floor as he stops in front of her.

His hand is suddenly tangled in her hair and pulling her up to kiss him. She’s moaning and has to fight to keep her hands behind her. She pants as he lets her go a second later. She watches him as her blood races and he stares at her. He turns and walks away, she swallows and continues panting.  
“Stay.” He orders as he disappears down the hallway and she does. She knows she’s being tested and she doesn’t know why but she knows she’s going to pass. Besides, the wet spot on her panties is telling of her enjoyment. When he comes back he is smiling. It makes her feel special and he looks away to the kitchen island before back to her. When he speaks, his voice is low with arousal.  
“Good girl.” Instead of just making her feel happy, it shoots through her. She closes her eyes as she swallows and tries not to move. He walks back up to her and leans forward so that she could kiss him if she wanted to. “Tip toes.” He rumbles and she rises before making the decision to do so. The two of them share the same breath for a few seconds. “Down.” She whimpers and lowers herself. He reaches his hand to her back and unsnaps her bra. He brings his hand to her front and brings it up to her mouth. She’s trembling and she knows he wants her to lick it, but she knows she has to wait.  
“Open.” She does. “Lick.” She does, she swirls her tongue around his finger like it was something else. He can tell. He uses that finger to slip under the loose bra and wet her nipple. He listens to her moan and slowly brings the finger back to her lips. She braves staring into his eyes now. She is sure he can smell her arousal already so her dilated pupils don’t give anything extra away. “Suck.” He says this time and she takes the two digits into her mouth like it was her job. He runs them along her skin until they are dry.  
“Get naked.” He instructs, “and resume this position.” She wants to do something other than nod so she finds her voice.  
“Yes, sir.” She notices that he tightens his fist and realizes he may not be so immune to the test, to her.

She lets the bra fall and slips out of her panties before tossing the both of them onto the pile of her clothes. She smiles widely and places her hands behind her back again. He doesn’t give her time to be cocky. He moves her and pushes her against the wall. His hips pin her to the wall as his hand grabs her waist. She moans into him as he takes her mouth roughly. She twists her hips trying to free her hands but each hand takes a hip and slams her back into the wall. She should be angry, in pain and complaining, but she surprises herself by liking it. She had wanted Sheldon’s passion and here it is. 

He pulls away and turns away from her as he takes off his shirts and deadbolts the door. She leans against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her hands were still behind her. Sheldon points to the center of the room and she races to it. By the time he turns from the door she is there and he smirks.   
“You like this.” He doesn’t ask but she nods anyway.  
“I didn’t think I would.”  
“You like being thrown against a wall.” She swallows and shifts.  
“Yes.” Sheldon tilts his head.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, sir.” She responds as her fingers clench around her wrist. She wants to be touched, needs to be touched. He caresses her face and she leans into his hand.  
“You’re mine.” He speaks softly and she smiles into him.  
“Always,” she pauses, “sir.” The sir reminds him of what he had been doing; he steps closer to her so that their bodies are flush against each other. He pulls his hands back to join his other at his side. She focuses on breathing.  
“Knees.” His word breaks the silence. 

She drops. If there was any pain from landing on her knees she couldn’t feel it, the only thing she could feel was his erection against her cheek. She pants and feels his hand against the other side of her face. She knows he has more in store of her but all she wants right now is to bring him to bliss with her mouth.  
“May I suck your cock?” She surprises herself when she voices her desire. The hand that was against her head leaves and she can feel him twitch against her. “Please, sir,” she continues “can I suck your dick?”  
“W-well, you’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?” She nods and he groans from the friction. He takes a step back and she watches as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. She wanted to look up, catalog his reactions, but she could do nothing but watch him unwrap her present. She licks her lips as he pops free from his boxers.

“Please, sir.” She doesn’t know why she’s begging, why else would he react the way he did? She leans forward without moving her knees or hands and only comes up when the hand now in her hair tugs her back.   
“You are so desperate for me.” He comments as he places his hand over his erection. She nods biting her lip and he takes a step forward so that she can taste him. She licks her lips again and looks up at him. He nods and she drops her gaze to him as she takes him.

Sheldon’s hearing picks up the giggling from the first floor that belongs to Penny. He closes his eyes as he rests his hand on her head. He can feel every swipe of her mouth and tongue. She pauses to lick the tip and he bucks into her mouth as he groans.  
“Penny and Leonard are here.” He barely manages to get it out. Amy hums in response and Sheldon sees stars. They lock eyes and his mouth opens to speak before it’s stolen from him. He grabs her hair to stop her from moving and pulls her off of his cock. She lifts her eyes to his  
“Amy,” he pants “They are home, we can continue or stop. They will likely go to her place after realizing the deadbolt is on.” She gazes up at him and he realizes she is leaving it up to him. He nods and feels heat rising in him. His control. His. “We’re going to continue.” He says as he brings her mouth to him again, he likes it so he repeats the motion a few times. When he releases her she continues bobbing.

“I hope Sheldon has gone to sleep.” He hears as he closes his eyes. The key is fumbled before finding the keyhole. He bits his lips to keep from groaning. Would they be able to smell the change in the air? The door is unlocked. Will they be found out? Amy deep throats him suddenly and his eyes shoot open as he lets out a small gasp. He bends forward slightly as the door is opened-and promptly stopped.  
“The deadbolt!? We never deadbolt!” They can’t be seen currently so he tightens his hand in Amy’s hair and ignores them.  
“Come on sweetie, you can come to my place.” The door closes.  
“but the deadbolt…”

Sheldon lets out a groan as he finishes, Amy swallows around him as he thrusts a few times riding it out. She smiles contently as she looks up at him but as he looks at her the only thing he feels is a need for more.


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing he feels is a need for more.

She’s still looking at him and smiling from her position kneeling at his feet.

He can breathe, but it feels like he can’t. 

“Up.”

It’s a command. She rocks back to get her balance before coming up. He opens his mouth to say something. Anything. This fog is insane. He closes his eyes, breathe. He wants this. It’s all too much. He opens his eyes to see her looking up as him with her soft smile. Amy, his Amy. Sex doesn’t change that. He places his hand on her shoulder, his fingers wrap around the back of her neck. She is still looking up at him. He pulls her closer and meets her lips in a closed mouth kiss. She moans softly and his desire spikes. 

Amy feels her back hit the wall again and Sheldon’s hands grab hers before bringing them out from behind her, she grabs his head with one while the other presses against his chest. She can’t help from grinning as they kiss because it still feels like a dream come true. Sheldon’s hand grabs her ass as the other fists in her hair.  
“Off,” he says breathlessly and Amy’s hands leave him to unbutton his shirt. Sheldon groans as he keeps kissing her. He steps out of his shoes. Amy can’t help a smirk because boo yah! Who’s the luckiest girl in the world? That’s right. She is. The first two buttons are undone when he growls.  
“Off.” He sounds desperate. He is stepping on his pants getting out of them. Amy understands the desperation, but her shaking fingers aren’t moving very fast, especially once she realizes he isn’t wearing anything under it.   
“Off.” This time it is sharp, a command, he’s impatient, so Amy does the only thing she can think off. She yanks, hard, and some buttons are flying off his shirt as she’s pulling the shirt off his arms.

“Mine.” He bites her ear and she falters in her step. She looks up at him and then grins.   
“Come and get it.” She smiles as he pulls his head back. She ducks and escapes him. She turns to him and watches him chuckle.  
“Amy.” He warns lowly as he walks towards her but she simply smiles. She knows Sheldon is an ass man; he spent some extra time there in bathing and spanking her before so she turns to let him get an eyeful. She stops at his door and feels his arm wrap around her midsection as the other moves her hair so he can kiss her neck. She laughs as she crumbles a bit but he holds her up.

“Keep this up and I’m going to have to spank you.” He murmurs into her ear and she wriggles against him. His eyes roll into the back of his head at the contact.  
“You can.” He has, she wonders if he was holding back because it had been more tease than anything. “It is in the contract, I can send you the pdf.” He bites her shoulder and sucks and her laugh turns into a moan. She arches up and his hand grabs her breasts to roughly play with it. “Shel-Sheldon.”  
“I told you I would learn your body.” He speaks again, “but I know the human body very well already.” His hand catches hers to let his fingernail trace circles on the inside of her wrist. She shudders and he blows on the wet spot he let on her shoulder. “You may know the inside of the body better than I do.” She moans lightly. He lets his hand move on the side of her body, lightly scratching. He ground himself into her back. “Neural biology, Psychology, love.” She whimpers. He brings both his hands to her shoulders and slowly lets them trail down, barely touching her. “The body itself is a different story.” He kisses from one shoulder to the other. “The physics,” he scratches her skin again, “the chemistry,” he trials lightly and she can feel her skin heat up under him, “the biology,” he pushes his hips forward. “That’s what I know.” She leans against him and he opens up her legs so he can slowly circle her clit with a finger. “I know how to tease,” he moves away “to deny.” He turns her around so she can face him, but her eyes are closed and her body relaxed.

“You are the first person I have wanted to give more than take from, to invest in.” He wraps his hands around her waist as her eyes open and she bites her lips. “You are one of the few people I care about and the only one I want.” He has said something wrong. He pulls back. “I don’t get it, why are you crying?” She smiles and reaches out to put her hand on his face. “No, Amy, why are you crying?”  
“Because I’m happy.” He looks offended. She kisses him.  
“No more happy tears, they’ll confuse me.” He waves his hand like it will make it so “… hard enough as it is…” and she wipes her tears away. “As I was saying, I have a general knowledge, but I don’t care about that as much as I care about a knowledge of you.” He places a kiss on her forehead. “What makes you happy,” he pinches her nipple “what drives you insane,” he kisses her, “what turns you on?

He motions to the bed and she hops on it.

“So tonight I’m going to learn a little bit more about you.”

…

He has to be torturing her.

He had started with kissing her fingertips, moving his way up to her shoulder before starting on the other arm. He then pulled back and started at her knees, kissing and licking all the way up until she was nothing but goo. He’d let his hands hold and caress her while he licked and kissed up to the top of her thighs. 

Now he trails his tongue across her bikini line as his hands hold her hips down. She never left the bed, but she pants and sweats as if she had run mile. Her hands clutch his sheets. He stops and she feels a spasm run through her that causes her to twitch.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chides as he pushes his hands down firmly, his breath rolling over her most sensitive spot. “I’ve tried oral stimulation already, so you’ll have to wait for that.” She tightens her hold and rolls her hips up, pushing against his hands and almost meeting his face. “You’re so desperate for me.” He smirks as he lets his tongue continue towards her. She lets out a gasp and he moves his right hand to her, his fingers trace her skin lazily on their way to her core.

“Sheldon!” He pauses, so enamored with the sound that he debates giving in, but she will cum on his tongue many times in the future. Today she would cum on his fingers as he pumps her. He listens to her whine with satisfaction.   
“Oh, God.” He lets his finger slide along her lips as he props himself on his left elbow. She whines his name and he brings his finger to his lips to lick them. “Please.” She begs and Sheldon feels his whole body hum in response.   
“Please?” he repeats letting his now wet finger trace her.  
“Sheldon, please,” He shifts as he stares up at her, his cock twitching against his bed sheets. He lets his finger press gently between her lips and she spreads her legs even more, as if it would suck him in.   
“Please, what?” he encourages as he brings the finger to his mouth craving her. He places his pointer in his mouth and sucks lightly closing his eyes.  
“Oh my god.” He hears Amy suck in a quivering breath. “Please touch me Sheldon.” He opens his eyes again and moves his shoulder against her leg.  
“But I am touching you.” She whines, and it sounds just as glorious as it did last time. “Play with me Sheldon!” He decides he wants to see her face the most, so he crawls over her as his finger brushes against her shaved lips. He stares at her, taking everything in, from the color of her cheeks, cornflower lilac, to her parted lips and the way her eyes stare into his.   
“I’ve been playing with you for almost an hour now.”

Amy lets her fingers pull his hair as she kisses him. She moans out again as he moves his hand away to rest by her face and hold him up and his hips back and forth to rub himself against her. She arches up into him and he continues to slowly grind against her. She can feel herself tightening like a coil. Every breath against her skin or touch, sigh or kiss is driving her crazy.   
“I want you.” He smirks and moves against her again.   
“You have me.” Her cheeks turn into poppy red, darkening and yet becoming more vibrant. Her eyes seem to sharpen and he watches her small transformation.  
“I want you inside of me Sheldon,” her voice comes out more confidently, despite the whimper that followed it. “I want you to imprint your headboard into your wall.” She knocks Sheldon’s smirk off of his face with her words. His hand finds hers and intertwines their fingers as he lets out a breath. Her other hand splays across his lower back. “But first, I want you to use your fingers to bring me to orgasm.”

Sheldon pulls back a bit, he feels wild and reckless and out of control. His breathing is rushing towards erratic. His pulse is too high for him to take right now. He can hear his heartbeat and feel it pounding in his head. His mouth feels dry and his throat is closing. Amy’s eyes have closed and she moves her hand causing fire to spread across his back. He feels like he’s shaking.

“Do you need me to go into specifics, sir?” she teases and he closes his eyes and clenches his fist.

He needs order.

He pulls back further and she opens her eyes to stare at him. He is sitting on the side of her now, just looking. She doesn’t move towards him, knowing something is off. She doesn’t know how to comment on it so she chooses not to. She knows how tense she is, and how much she needs this orgasm, but if Sheldon was in any way uncomfortable, she would be the first to stop any and all of this. Sheldon feels his throat loosen. His fogged mind starts clearing a bit. See? Nothing happens that he doesn’t want.

He needs rules.

“Close your eyes.” It’s a simple request, but watching her do it without question helps the pounding in his head. This is good. All good. Amy feels his fingers on her forehead; they trail down her face, over her nose, cheeks, and lips. She keeps her eyes closed and lets Sheldon do what he needs to do to regain his confidence.

He needs control.

His fingers continue down until they stop at the base of Amy’s throat. Sheldon can breathe again, and he feels the calm rush over him. In his slight panic he lost his desire, but he feels it coming back to him now. It is crashing over him. Building up. This desire to have her could be the end of him. Amy swallows as his fingers stay around her throat. She lifts her chin slightly, offering her neck and shuddering because this is the most frightening and arousing thing she’s ever experienced. She wishes she could see his face and reactions to this, to her, but Sheldon needs her to have her eyes closed. She can do that. She’s offering this to him because she doesn’t know what he wants, but he can have everything.

This needs to be at his pace.

He takes her thundering pulse from her throat and lets his fingers continue down her chest, stopping and receding only after they reach her belly button. She won’t move. This is all at his pace. He nods to himself as he reaches for her and pulls back, before moving to be over her again and using his hand to cup her head and bring her up a bit to kiss him. She responds in kind and he is able to continue right where he left off a few minutes ago. She’ll ask him later, when all is said and done, and maybe he’ll be able to honestly confess, but as of now, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him as if she were made for it. She understands. Amy is kind and patient and understanding, even now, here, she is giving and giving and maybe, one day, he will be able to give her enough back.

Oh what a wonderful woman Amy has to be, in order to accept all the different sides of him. To surrender her control to him like this. There will be no other like her, ever. With her he is safe from everyone, including the worst monster, the one tucked inside his brain. With her, he is better. He is in control of his universe with her, and he always will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Start:

“Aloof but effective.” Sheldon whispers the second Amy opens her eyes. She yawns as she lifts her head from his bare chest and Sheldon watches her hair fall and land on his chest as she smiles up at him.  
“Given the chance, I would correct my assessment.” 

She would correct it, but she’s not entirely sure what she could correct it to. He’d made love to her a few times already, and she still had no words for it. The tenderness of Sheldon’s first ‘I love you’, the terrifying tingle the first time she was naked before him, the vulnerability of being entered and filled couldn’t be explained with words. She’d imagined Sheldon hundreds of times as she entertained herself, but nothing could compare to the sheer reality of being taken by a man who would never forget you, who you could never forget. 

She shifts and he lifts his hand to run it through her hair. It snags on a few tangles but he untangles her hair as he stokes it. “Mmm, don’t tease me with that, it is very relaxing.”  
“Is it?”  
“I could go deeper into the reasons if you wish.” She lets her head rest on his chest again as he continues. She lets her fingernail rub circles on his chest and watches goose bumps form on his skin. In her head, she images the web of nerves relaxing and the signals being sent to her brain. She imagines how active they must have been when she last orgasmed.   
“How long before you have to get up?”  
“Three minutes.” She hums and they continue to relax.  
“No chance of staying in bed with me?” She says later as she turns her head and kisses his skin.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He chides; his hand stopping.   
“Time?” She doesn’t want it to be.  
“Time.” He confirms and she pouts as she gets up so he can sit up. He kisses her forehead as he sits up and leaves her on the bed as he begins his Sunday morning routine. She watches him go and crosses her legs as the door closes. She smiles widely as she throws herself back on the bed. Luckiest girl in the world! 

Aloof but effective was not accurate at all. Even now, with him in another room, she could still feel how his fingers traced her skin. When Sheldon decided he wanted something he devoted every resource he had into it and Amy had been the same. Amy had pushed and pushed until she got close enough and when she popped his bubble he burst and enveloped her. He must have thought about this long and hard before deciding to come to her like he had and now she is being swept away in his devotion, his passion, and his world. 

She turned, bringing a hand under the pillow and bringing her legs up. She curled up in Sheldon’s bed and giggled with all the joy of a child. She couldn’t imagine being happier with this and the drastic turn their relationship has taken. She closes her eyes and remembers his image, his tone of voice and the feel of his lips against hers. When Sheldon’s image begins to fade, she’s jealous of Sheldon’s memory; she gets up and makes the bed.

…

“What are you doing?” Sheldon asks as he comes out of the bathroom in his robe. Amy is kneeling on the floor, a needle and thread in her hand.  
“I’m sowing your buttons back on.” She answers and lifts the shirt to show she has two left. Sheldon smiles. “Why?” she asks as she starts on another.  
“I was not expecting it. That’s thoughtful.” Sheldon admits as he disappears into his room. She hands him the shirt a few minutes later and he inspects it for a minute. “Thank you.”   
“I did rip them off.” Amy lifts her shoulders and looks to the side as she says it. She is flushing again, it’s a dusty pink now, and Sheldon deposits the shirt in his laundry bin.  
“I remember not giving you much choice.” He closes his door and leads Amy to the couch for cereal and morning cartoons. He unlatches the deadbolt and sets into his routine.

After the show Leonard walks in to see them both watching other cartoons and Penny follows rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sheldon is comforted by this; it is back to his routine now.  
“It’s unnatural, being up this early in the morning.” Penny complains as Leonard smiles.  
“Middle of the night, you’ve said.” Sheldon furrows his brow as he looks to them but chooses not to comment as the commercial ends. Leonard sits in his spot and Penny plants herself on the armrest next to him. From this, Sheldon can tell they are ‘on’ again.

…

It is Monday morning. He hasn’t communicated with Amy since she left his apartment yesterday morning but he has plenty of memories to keep him smiling. Sheldon walks into the school with a smile on his face from her. He’s been making significant progress on his latest hypothesis and now that the Amy issue has resolved itself in the best possible manner he can focus on it. It was Christmas all over again. 

“Hello Dr. Cooper,” he hears Kripke begin teasingly as he turns down the hallway. He can see his office from here. He can run for it if he wants to, but the next time Kripke sees him he’d mention it. Sheldon lets out a small sigh as he turns in the other’s general direction.  
“Kripke.” He greets as he tilts his head. He grabs his messenger bag’s strap for comfort and sees Leslie Winkle just around the corner. Oh great, double whammy. He takes back the Christmas comment; this was on the some other level entirely.   
“I see your girlfriend didn’t drop you off, she realize how crazy you are and leave you?” Sheldon scoffs because he honestly was expecting better. He could leave right now and be justified. He begins to turn away but stops. If he can reduce Amy to nothing with his words he could show this thing a thing or two about respect.  
“You know,” he shifts slightly and tilts his head while looking down at Kripke. “I must say I’m envious of your brain,” he starts and Kripke crosses his arms, a smirk settling over his features.  
“Really?” Kripke shift and Leslie stops moving, obviously eavesdropping.   
“Yes, I bet it feels good as new, seeing as you’ve never used it.” He pulls his lips back into what could vaguely be called a smile as he hears Leslie laughing. He looks up to see her holding her stomach and walks towards his office. Kripke is sputtering behind him and Sheldon smiles evilly as he steps into his office.

…

 

“How long can you last?” He lifts his head from her mound to ask. She is covered in sweat, having been tortured, yes, tortured, like this for an hour now.  
“I can’t Sheldon, not anymore!” She practically thrashes, her hair is a tangled mess, and this is the first sentence she has been able to put together in 15 minutes. Amy’s hand is trying to push Sheldon’s head down so he uses his own to move it and pin it to the bed. He smirks against her as he licks her again.  
“Please!” she begs and it is followed by sounds Sheldon can’t put words too, it doesn’t matter, each and every one of them are committed to memory. He brings her right to the edge again, as soon as he reads her body’s signals he pulls away and she lets out a low whine. He hears a sound that he thinks is meant to be his name. She twitches and he runs his free hand up and down her leg, which moves away and towards him.   
“I told you from the start Amy, each and every one of your orgasms belong to me.” She looks at him, her eyes begging in a way he will always treasure. “I told you,” he releases her hand, using both to tease her, “That I would decide where, when and if,” a delightful whimper passed her lips, “you would orgasm.” He loved seeing her like this. “Today, you won’t.”

She had known she wouldn’t get to the second time he pulled away from her, she had skimmed the edge and he stopped, let her climb down, brought her up, dropped her. She wanted-needed-desired. She needed release. She hoped he would let her, give in to her. He was going to keep her on edge, wanting and waiting. At least this time she can be sure release will eventually come. Eventually-too long. Sheldon sits up and Amy knows she needs something more. She brings her hands to her clit to feel a sharp sting on her hand.

“Bad.” Sheldon scolds and her eyes open to see the disapproving look on his face. Her hand is tingling and she shakes it slightly. He called her bad. She feels something sink into her toes and she bites her lips. Sheldon’s hard on throbs but he knows he has to control himself.   
“Now, you’re going to be a good girl and not touch yourself.” She feels her throat dry further. She can’t think straight but she hears him clearly. Be good. “You are going to calm yourself as much as possible and go on with your day. I may let you finish the next time I see you.” He felt drunk off his power. “I may not.” He caresses her breasts. “That is up to me to decide. You are going to be a good girl right?”  
“R-right.” She nods.  
“You’re not going to play without my permission?”  
“No.”  
“Good girl.” Sheldon gets up and adjusts himself and her eyes drop to his erection. She licks her lips as her arousal shoots through her but she knows she won’t be getting lucky tonight. Sheldon wants to torture her some more and she’s going to be crazy enough to let him. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. She hears the door close and runs her hands through her hair. She realizes she’s panting as she calms a bit.

…

Amy has had enough of these monkeys.

“YEAH!” she screams at them, “it’s an itch you can’t scratch! I get it! Now shut up!” To her surprise they do. Two minutes later, much to her chagrin, they start again. “It makes me want to scream too, I guess.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This chapter has a punishment scene in it. To date, there are only 2 punishments written, so if it's not your thing, no worries. I have labeled the punishment scene with a big warning, so feel free to skip it.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! I appreciated the feedback!

Sheldon was supposed to go over to her place last night, but Leonard’s unexpected car trouble and Penny’s extra shift left him without a ride. He called Amy to give her his apologies and she said she understood, even if her tone was cold and clipped. He knew she must be a mess of nerves, so he plans to stop by her place after work today. He’s going to make her cum on his lips and fingers and then once more when he’s inside of her.

Sheldon has to reach down and adjust himself in his office at that thought. He is not as immune to his biological urges as he would have everyone think. Less so now that he has the memories of Amy in his mind. He lets out a deep breath as he glances to the clock. He only has to wait until tonight; then he would satisfy the both of them and be able to add to the ever growing knowledge he has about his Amy.

Yes. His Amy. He looks fondly at her name but it doesn’t compare to His Amy. _My Amy._

He pictures her face laughing so hard her glasses shift. He pictures her hand on his and the way her eyes shift after his kisses her. Yes, his Amy. He remembers her head thrown back in abandon from his spot between her legs and the way her face looks when she comes. Mine. Mine. Always. Now and-

He pauses, watching the hands on the clock. She was his, and, perhaps more importantly, he was hers for as long as she would have him, for as long as he was enough for her. 

...

Amy is grouchy today, she knows this, and she tries her best not to take it out on anyone, but it gets increasing harder. Worse than that is her sensitivity. Someone brushed up against her arm in the hall and she felt it spread warmth through her. She feels her bra teasing her nipples and has to resist the urge to lock the door and make herself cum in front of the monkeys. She leans on the door, looking up as she sighs.

She’d gone so much longer without orgasm, especially before she met Sheldon. Why was this so different? She had teased herself before, only to need to stop and continue later. It had never been this bad. Then again, Sheldon had a way of making everything more intense for her. She lets out a huff of air at the thought of him and his thin beckoning lips, his long pianist fingers, and his member. She shakes her head as she attempts to clear her thoughts. He was supposed to come over yesterday, so he clearly didn’t intend for her to carry on like this, but still. She would be good. She would wait for him.

_I will control when, where, how, and if you orgasm._

“Oh, God,” She whispers as she leans heavier on the door. She isn’t trying to build herself up. No. She clenches her fist as she lets out a long controlled breath. She is going to get through the next-she checks the clock-hour and then go home and wait. She would be able survive the next X amount of hours. She could. She said she would be a good girl.

_Good girl_

She thumps her fist against the door as she pushes off of it. This wasn’t working; she is walking around as a bundle of over-sensitized nerves. She can’t fool her brain if the brain is the one sending the signals. Damn him. She starts pilling her books up roughly before pausing looking at her drawing from the month before. She had wanted a kiss, and what she got was so much more. She sits and tries to rationalize this. Sheldon has to have a reason for this. Is he testing her?

…

She doesn’t have to wait for him. It was her body. It was her orgasm. Not his! Sheldon said it wouldn’t be an issue for them but it clearly was. 

“20 minutes, Sheldon.” Sheldon nods but sighs. 20 minutes? Does Leonard have any idea what he could do to Amy in 20 minutes?

“Looks like you’re going to have to be Sheldon for me tonight.” Amy sighs as she picks up big boy with a tilt of her lips. 

“Why are you so impatient anyway?” Leonard snaps as Sheldon steps into his office again. Sheldon doesn’t answer, tilting his head with wide eyes as he motions for Leonard to leave and he does with a sigh.

…

Amy sits cross legged on her bed as she stares at nothing. She lets out a breath before biting her lip. Well, the past is the past right? She looks in her mirror and fixes her hair before hearing the triple knock on her door. She glances to the clock before letting out a huff of irritation. He calls her name. She just finished with big boy, meaning that Sheldon was less than 30 minutes off. He knocks again. This would’ve been perfect if the timing was just a little better.

She walks to the door as he finishes his routine. When she opens the door for him he walks in calm and confident. She bites her lips as she turns to watch him deposit his bag on her couch before turning to her. His confidence fades as he takes her in and she wonders what he sees. She frowns as she sees his shoulders fall and his hands twitch. She shifts her stance a bit and his face tightens up.

She isn’t tense, she would be had she waited for him. He felt guilty about making her wait but she hadn’t done that for him. She looks guilty, so she knows how important this was for him. Sheldon watches her shift. He told her this needed to be at his pace because he had to be in control. He needed to know he wasn’t going to one day be replaced, especially because of this. If she couldn’t wait a few days for him than what was the point? 

The other voice in his head hurts more. She needed something else. He had been wrong in his assumption that he would be enough for her. She was already seeking orgasms elsewhere. He swallowed trying to find his voice and surprised himself with the warm feeling of his body. Anger. He was angry. She was more than enough for him, at times she pushed and was too much, but he wasn’t enough for her. He’s never been enough for her.

“You didn’t wait.” Amy is surprised at the harshness of his tone and her head draws back from it.  
“No,” She’s honest and soft spoken, hoping it will coax Sheldon out of his anger. She knows anger is a secondary emotion, so she just needs to figure out which one is the primary emotion and deal with that. Is he disappointed? She takes a step forward.  
“It was a few days, Amy! Honestly, if you can’t control yourself for more than that-” she narrows her eyes as she tilts her head. Not disappointment, Sheldon is hurt. He’s lashing out and attacking her because he is hurt. He starts talking about the contract and she stops paying attention.

He’s hurt. Why would he be hurt by her masturbating? She looks away before looking back. Suddenly it makes sense. Sheldon is hurt because she thinks her masturbating had to do more with him than her. He thinks that she thinks he’s not enough.  
“It had nothing to do with you.” She interrupts him and he, angrier at being interrupted, shakes his head.  
“It should have.” He did say he was going to control her orgasms.  
“Should I have called?” She shakes her head. “Sheldon, I’m using a dildo to make myself cum, may I have your permission?” She asks mockingly and sees from his retreat that that is exactly what he would have preferred. She lets out a small breath. “Okay.” She nods. “Okay, I get it.” It was something she agreed to. It was more than that. It was what Sheldon needed; she hadn’t considered that-she mocked it.  
“You don’t want it.” Sheldon’s voice is soft and small, and he’s looking down at the floor. She walks closer and places her hand over his.  
“I do.” She insists. “It just takes some time.” He nods but she knows he’s still hurting. She needs to even the playing ground. Otherwise they would spend days at odds.

“Punish me.” Sheldon straightens a little. “You put in the contract that you could punish me as you saw fit.”  
“I did.” Amy looks down as she lets her hands fall to her sides. Sheldon needs to be in charge, needs to see her being submissive. Sheldon stands taller and looks down at her. She needs to ask.  
“Please,” she finds her voice is sounding desperate. She wants this to be okay. “Please punish me, Sheldon.” She feels Sheldon’s hands grabbing her wrist gently and it makes her continue. “I shouldn’t have done that.” His thumb presses down lightly. “I know that it was something you said you needed.” That was the crime; she realized as he shifted, it had nothing to do with what she did just that she didn’t give him what he needed. “So hurt me.” He stiffens.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Truthfully, he did just a little bit. He didn’t want her to be in pain but he wanted her to understand. His brain has to be organized and change is scary and it hurts. When he makes rules for change he needs then to be followed. Otherwise his brain turns into chaos. It is chaos right now.

## If you don’t want to read the punishment scroll until you see another message.

“I know.” She says but she wonders if he does. He wanted to spank her before. That was something she tricked him into, now it’s all on him.  
“I’m going to spank you.” He sits on her couch and she remembers the last time this happened. “You are going to call out each spank.” His voice is getting rougher. “This won’t be like the last time.” She is over his lap in the next second and yelps when he pulls down her pajama pants and underwear. He can still smell her previous orgasm and it fuels him. He brings his hand down to leave a red mark.  
“One.” She clenches her fist. How high were they going?  
“Two.” She feels her chest heaving. That hurt. There is a warmth and a throb and her eyes feel warm. The third sting is worse. She cries out in pain and doesn’t count. 

“Amy.” His voice is scolding and she nods, a tear escaping her eye.  
“Three.” He shakes his head.  
“No. You’re going to start over.” She didn’t know Sheldon could be so cruel. He must be, because impact comes a second later.  
“One!” She realizes she’s crying after the hand has left her skin.  
“Two!” She remembers suggesting he spank her harder last time.  
“Three!” So he hadn’t wanted to hurt her then, but he does now.  
“Four!” She had asked him too. She didn’t expect this. She expected something erotic, something like the last time, where she was in truth rewarded for her behavior. 

Turn it off. Sheldon brought his hand down again and looked at the red mark forming. Turn off the emotions. He had been good at that for so long. The rest of them had only gotten so much out of him. Another red mark and number. He didn’t want to remember this. This first punishment had to be bad enough to prevent further mistakes for the both of them. Bad enough that he didn’t want to give it and she didn’t want to incur one.

She had to understand that he had to be obeyed.

It would kill him to see her walk away but it would hurt him more to be with her in a way that was chaotic. His brain was enough without her making it worse. She makes it better, but she’s so dangerous for him. He has to control that danger to have the greatness of it. This is engineered control for safety.

“Nine!” He can hear the pain in her voice and the sob in her throat. He feels his heart sink into his toes. He never wants to do this again. He lets his hand rest against her butt as he closes his eyes.

One more.

Amy is crying and she doesn’t try to stop it. There is no way this hurts her the same way it hurt him. Sheldon is trying to dissuade any further behavior and she has to admit it is working. She feels the tenth slap and yells out the number with the rest of her breath. Ten. She can’t. No more.

## The punishment is over and you are safe to read on.

“Don’t move.” Sheldon says as he slips off the couch from under her and she knows it would take her apartment going up in flames to get her to move. She crosses her arms under her head and lets the tears finish falling. Her bottom stings so much and she wonders if it will bruise. Will this bother her all week? She hears her bedroom door open and ignores sounds from him until he sits on the table next to the couch. She hears him open a bottle and sighs as the relief of the cool lotion against her burning bum. He massages the lotion into her and pretty soon everything is just a dull throb. She moves her head to watch him and is shocked to see tears on his face.

“I’m sorry.” She blurts but doesn’t move.  
“You are more than forgiven.” He responds softly. She sees it is more than that but doesn’t comment. He squirts some more lotion on his hand and starts rubbing it across her lower and mid back. “I didn’t really think you would let me.” He confesses as his motions turn into a massage.  
“I hurt you.” She speaks into the couch.  
“And now I’ve hurt you.” He reaches her shoulders and she tries her best to relax.  
“Two inches to the left,” she instructs and closes her eyes at the relief at the new spot. “We are both better for it.” She says and realizes how true it is.


	9. Chapter 9

She had expected it to be awkward after the spanking, but Sheldon had been surprisingly tender; that day and the next morning when she woke up to him between her legs. It has been a few weeks since then and they’ve fallen into a pattern that is great for him and enough for her and it doesn’t take Amy very long to notice it. 

Sheldon should text her tomorrow morning. Every 6th day, she will receive a text in the morning telling her what color to wear. To which she replies with a picture of her in said color. They have dates every Friday, every Anything Can Happen Thursday and every other Wednesday. Never on Tuesdays, and Amy admits she’s sad she can’t beat the BBQ bacon cheeseburger. She is welcome to join of course, but she can’t steal him away from them. Friday dates end up with him spending the night at her place. On Thursdays it was a coin toss and Wednesday’s were days he needed to be dropped off home.

Sheldon will do almost anything she asks. This strikes her as odd. Before they took that last step, everything with Sheldon was pulling teeth. She had to ask, beg, demand, and then play dirty. Now she just had to ask. He would even come over if she asked nicely enough. He did say they would be more but she didn’t expect such drastic and pleasant changes. Then again, she had changed too. She’s become a neat part of his schedule. A big, important, part but a part nonetheless. She’s stopped taking him out of his comfort zone. She learned to respect his boundaries.

She could feel it in more than her relationship with Sheldon. She’s been more confident in general life, more outgoing in her research and happier. Things with Sheldon were going so well that it was affecting her whole life for the better. It was with that thought that she drifted off to sleep. 

…

_Wear pink_

She reads her text in the morning as she towels off and debates what to wear. She opens her closet to find the pink button up Penny made her buy last time they went shopping. It was just a little too tight for her to consider professional but it should be fine for today. As she brushes her hair she smiles in the mirror because she likes doing these small little things for him. The shirt is too nice to wear with her normal skirts so she pulls out a crisp black skirt from the back to go with it. 

She tilts her head looking at herself in the mirror and smiles. She wants to look really pretty for him today now. She runs back to her closet and drops to her knees to dig for the heels her mother sent her last year. The black three inch heels were nothing compared to what Penny would wear, but it was much more than she usually did. Thankfully they fit well and she opened her small makeup bag to find her pink lipstick. She applied it before walking back out to her mirror and giggled at the sight of herself. She snaps a photo of herself and sends it to him with the caption ‘Pretty ‘n Pink’

His response is immediate.

_I hope you’re happy. You’re going to be a distraction for me all day Amy Farrah Fowler._

She grins so wide she could split her lip. She grabs her sensible shoes and slips into them. She’d put the heels on for Sheldon later. It is a Wednesday, but they had a date last Wednesday. 

**Maybe we could see each other tonight; we haven’t had a date this week.**

She crosses her fingers as she grabs her bag and keys before heading out for work. Along the way she greets her landlord, who smiles at her for the first time in a long time. It makes her giddy. Her phone buzzes and she pulls it up after her seatbelt is on.

_Penny is planning on surprising you and Bernadette with a dinner date._

She frowns. The curse of popularity has struck. She’d never thought she’d have to choose between her friends and a boy before, it is exhilarating. 

**Can I see you after?**

_It would have to be your place, I don’t think I can see you and not have you today._

Hoo! Now it’s going to be her who is distracted all day. 

…

“Amy?”

She understands the question, her hair is thrown up in a high ponytail (The monkeys are really irritable today-she wasn’t taking any chances) and the outfit is unusual for her. The short sleeved shirt and lack of stockings made her self-conscious the second she walked in, but nobody had commented on it so she assumed she had been fine. She turns in her chair with a smile on her face.  
“Yes, Robert.” He smiles in a way Amy hadn’t seen before as he leaned against the doorway crossing his legs.  
“Do you have a presentation today?” She blushes. She can’t remember the last time she’s been complimented by a colleague.  
“No, just wanted to wear pink today.” She turns back to her computer and hears him draw closer.  
“It’s a nice look for you.” He comments as he sits on the desk behind her. “Now, you said you noticed something interesting in the adrenaline response?”  
“Right, yes,” she pulls up another file and moves to the side so he can see from his spot.

“Amy!” She looks up from her computer as Penny approaches the doorway, “thank God, I was sure I was lost.” She shakes her head and Robert chuckles.   
“Not much space to get lost.” Penny shifts her sight to him with a small smile.  
“Hi, I’m here to pick Amy up,” she got the feeling he was too, with the way he looked at her. It wasn’t the leering kind of looks she got but one of fondness, “unless you are staying late.” Amy stands as she shakes her head.  
“No. I believe the explanation I gave was sufficient.” She looks to him and he nods.  
“As always, Amy.” He smiles, “I’ll leave you to this.” He exits the room and Penny lets her jaw drop as she approaches Amy.  
“Well, he is attractive.” Amy shrugs.  
“I guess, aren’t you with Leonard now?” Amy leans over to get her bag.  
“And just look at you!” She smiles as she turns Amy around to look at her, Amy blushes again. “What inspired this?”  
“You know,” Amy wiggles a bit. “I might see Sheldon tonight.”  
“Oh, sweetie,” Penny sounds sympathetic “He doesn’t appreciate you, he won’t even notice.” Amy frowns. He will. Of course he will. He already has. “Anyway,” Penny hops up on Amy’s desk “are you going to use him to make Sheldon jealous?”  
“No.” she shakes her head. “Why would I do that?”  
“You should.” She purses her lips and nods. “Nothing spurs a man to action like jealousy; Leonard is so prone to jealousy I don’t have to try.” Amy frowns but doesn’t say anything. “The real reason I came over was to invite you to dinner.”  
“Oh?” she feigns surprise which Penny doesn’t fall for.   
“So it’s obvious, sue me.” She giggles and Amy follows suit, “come on, at this rate, B might beat us.”

…

Amy can’t remember the last time she’s laughed so hard, but that is what bashing ex-boyfriends were all about.

“Then he told me he wanted to wait before sex,” Bernadette continues sipping on her martini, “I was like bud, use it or lose it!” Bernadette seems to sober up when Amy stops laughing. “Yeah, I guess it’s kind of like you and Sheldon.”  
“So Amy, is Sheldon going to use it” Penny leans over flirtatiously “or lose it?” Amy stares into her glass.  
“Guys,” she says quietly. Why do they think so little of her, these are her best friends right?  
“I mean you guys don’t do anything.” Amy was going to interject and tell them about all the wonderful things they do. The wonderful things they have been doing for two months now. They wouldn’t believe her and maybe they don’t disserve to know. Bernadette laughs.  
“Everything has to be in a contract, it’s funny; funnier than any of my ex stories.” Do they not think she can last with Sheldon? Do they think that he will become an ex story? She grabs her bag as the tears begin to form. Penny’s laughter dies seeing the hurt on Amy’s face.  
“Wait.” She starts reaching for Amy but Amy is already out of her chair. She’s glad she didn’t have much to drink. “Amy!” They both call her name but she doesn’t care. She is running; her sensible shoes make sure neither of them could catch her before she reaches her car.

Although she’s not quite sure she should be driving.

…

Sheldon hears three knocks on the door, quick and even, and he knows its Amy. He rises from his bed to see what’s wrong, because she would have text him if things were okay. Leonard beats him to the door and lets his mouth drop at the sight of her.   
“Sheldon!” he calls and Sheldon rounds the hallway to see Amy with tears staining her cheeks, an image that should never be in his head and will never fade. Her cheeks and hair show signs of her running. This is unacceptable. He can’t keep his eyes off of her and Sheldon feels words rise up.  
“Get out,” he looks over and says to Leonard before looking back to Amy and then holding his arms out. She sprints into them and almost knocks him over with her hug. Leonard frowns as he watches Sheldon use one arm to squeeze her and the other to smooth down her hair as he talks to her. Sheldon kisses the top of her head and Leonard glances at the key to Penny’s apartment and closes the door behind him.

“We’re a joke!” Amy cries out as she hears the door slam. Leonard stops on the other side and listens. “Penny laughed at us!” Sheldon shushes her as Leonard places his hand on the door eavesdropping. “They all think so, even if they don’t say it.” Sheldon feels the change from anger to soothing, but Amy is still crying. Someone has made his Amy cry.  
“I don’t think our relationship is a joke,” he says softly and Leonard bites his lip before shaking his head, he was guilty of that too. “Do you?”  
“No,” she responds.  
“You know, for me, what we have is extremely intimate, and it has been for a long time.”  
“Sheldon…”  
“Let me talk.” Leonard pulls back at Sheldon’s tone before placing his ear back on the door. “They think they are better than you because they brag about their intercourse with their boyfriends, correct?” his voice is rough. Leonard knows he’s mad. One step away from supervillain. It’s nice to know he cares that much for Amy.  
“Well, yeah.”  
“I have seen their _**dating**_ styles, how they claim their love one month and jump from person to person the next.” Leonard sat down next to the door as Sheldon’s voice softens. “I have heard the arguments about nothing; seen passion die before it’s built. The lies and manipulation brushed off as passion. We aren’t like that. I can’t see a universe where there is anyone for me but you.” He sighs and Leonard feels anger at himself and the others. “It’s hard for me to open up, it has always been, and that is why you are being insulted, but when you look at relationships like that, when you consider that you and I will likely,” he doesn’t finish the thought, he doesn’t have to.  
“Yeah,” she cedes, “that kind of makes theirs the joke, doesn’t it?” She sniffs and Leonard stands, hearing enough of their moment and walks into Penny’s apartment.

…

“Leonard?” Penny asks as she opens the door to see him on her couch reading Ender’s Game. He places the book down and she’s glad someone’s read it because she hadn’t. “What are you doing here?”  
“Sheldon kicked me out for the night because Amy came to the door in tears.” Penny sighs and holds out her hands, annoyed.  
“It was just a joke, I’m sorry she can’t-”  
“Stop.” He cut her off. “Listen, we’ve both been doing it for a while, making Sheldon a joke because of who he is and how he is.” Leonard stands. “He let us get away with it because frankly he doesn’t care what we think, he knows who and what he is.” He shrugs, “he knows he’s smart enough for a Nobel for Pete’s sake but Amy,” he shakes his head, “she never signed on for that from us.” Penny lets her bag fall to the floor as she rubs her forehead.  
“I know.” They both sigh.

“She thinks you guys think her relationship is a joke.” She shakes her head in disbelief.  
“Hold on, Mr. Righteous, you were alongside me joking about it before!” She points a finger at him. “The probability is 0!” He looks up before back at her.  
“She was hysterically crying Penny.” He shakes his head. “There is no excuse for that, we have to stop.” He looks away “besides, their relationship isn’t a joke.”  
“It kind of is.” She holds her arms out wide as she makes her case.  
“No it isn’t!” He shouts. “This one is!” She freezes and so does he when he realizes what he said.  
“What?” Her voice cracks. He runs with it, because the truth isn’t stopping now.  
“On again, off again, can’t tell you I love you or miss you without you getting flightly. You’re sending me so many mixed signals I have whiplash.”  
“What, you’d rather have what they do?” She feels close to tears.  
“Being on the same page, growing together, not lying to each other or playing mind games with others, yes!” He is panting. He should grab his inhaler. He takes a deep breath. “Does it strike you that they are likely going to get married?” He shakes his head. “They are the couple that’s most likely to stay with each other. They don’t make fun of each other or hurt each other.”  
“What, you need a contract for me to prove that I love you? I’m just as confused as you are in this.”  
“I’m never confused when it comes to you! I,” Leonard pauses, “you,” she lets her mouth hang open, “you just said you” his eyes are wide.  
“uh huh,” she looks away and considers running.  
“That’s the first time you ever-”  
“Yeah,” He could make a big deal out of this, honestly he wants to cry. It would be too much for Penny so he smiles. He pretends his heart isn’t trying to beat out of his chest. He pretends he doesn’t want to ask her to marry him again.  
“So, on again?” he asks and she laughs.  
“Yeah, and I guess we can take from the Shamy and stay on the same page.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Leonard walks in to his apartment the next morning, Sheldon is waiting for him. He closes the door behind him and watches Sheldon take a deep breath. Since Penny is still asleep in her bed he can only assume Amy would be sleeping if she even spent the night, so it’ll just be them.

“I spoke to Penny yesterday.” He decides to preemptively strike before Sheldon can get geared up. He can very vividly remember the last time Sheldon spoke to him on behalf of Amy. Sheldon tilts his head and Leonard continues as he makes his way to the couch.

“I told her to stop picking on Amy and to tell Bernadette the same.” Leonard sighs and Sheldon narrows his eyes.  
“And?”  
“I told her our relationship was the joke, not yours.” Leonard locks eyes with Sheldon and Sheldon crosses his arms but he doesn’t verbally agree or disagree. Leonard frowns.  
“I can’t imagine that went well.” If Leonard and Penny were off again, Leonard would subconsciously hold it against him for weeks, which would hinder him, but it was because Leonard chose Amy over Penny and that, at least for the long run, was the safer choice. Leonard smiles, genuinely, before letting out a laugh.  
“It did. She told me she loved me.” Sheldon huffs; he would never understand the pair of them.  
“But she knows.” Sheldon insists. “I won’t tolerate any more of this.” Leonard opens his mouth to respond in the affirmative but pauses at Sheldon’s look.  
“You love her.” Leonard wants to take it back as soon as he says it. This will cause him to freak out and leave her and he is really an idiot. He grits his teeth and prepares his next words, the damage control they’ll have to be.

Leonard hears a yawn from the hallway and realizes Amy spent the night in Sheldon’s room. He almost sputters but Sheldon interrupts his thoughts with a small. “I do.” The conversation is over because Leonard can do nothing but stare as Sheldon gives him a very small smile before he looks towards the hallway. He watches Sheldon’s back as he starts walking down it. He lets out a breath after a minute and shakes his head, and then he grins because this is all turning out to be perfect.

…

Amy had never worn Sheldon’s clothes before, but when she woke up in the middle of the night she knew she had to put something on, so she did. She had managed to get out of and into bed without waking Sheldon but it wasn’t so hard. He slept pin straight, barely shifted to the right of the bed so she had space to sleep, so there were no spontaneous cuddles. 

She wants to change that, but she also is scared to ask for more. He would probably try if she asked but she found herself mute on the subject. He was perfectly content with her snuggling against him before and after sleep but during he became so rigid there was no point. 

When she woke this morning she let out a yawn before combing a hand through her hair and looking to the clock to check the time. She would have to leave soon to get to work on time when factoring the fact she’d have to stop at home.

Sheldon opens his door and pauses at the sight of her. She’s wearing a T shirt he hasn’t worn in a very long time, her hair falling messily over her shoulders and the blanket pooled around her hips. He’s hit with the words adorable and cute and lines from poems he had been forced to read as a teen, but he says nothing, just walks over to her and kisses her on the head. He did love her and she loved him and it was likely that the name scribbled in marker on the back of her shirt would one day be her name-unless she wants to keep her own. He pauses, lips barely touching her hair. Would she change her name?

“Sheldon?”  
“I never thought the sight of someone else in my clothes could be appealing.” He pulls back and she blushes. He’s filled with warmth that could be a fever as he smiles back at her.  
“Call off work.” She tilts her head.  
“Oh?” She smiles.  
“It’s a school holiday, so I don’t have any office hours today.”  
“Are you suggesting I call off to spend the day with you?”  
“It would be preferred.” He pauses and shifts in a nervous way. “Yes.”  
“Oh, I don’t know…” she trails off teasingly and he places his hands behind his back. Amy licks her lips in a pure pavlovian response to it.  
“I can assure you, it will be fun.”

She shakes her head in amusement as she reaches over to the nightstand to get her phone. His eyes trace the letters on the back of her shirt as she makes the phone call and he closes his eyes when she finishes and leans back so that her head rests against his chest.

He excuses himself to shower and Amy is completely surprised to find out not a single thing on his list of things to do for the day involved having sex and that she still isn’t comfortable enough initiating.

…

“Sheldon?” He looks up from his spot on the floor to see Leonard standing nervously by his door. Sheldon turns slightly, careful not to knock over his trains.  
“Yes?” Leonard looks away before back to him and Sheldon barely refrains from telling him to hurry up.  
“You said you were a boy scout, right?” Sheldon has memories rise up from his years as a scout. He remembers firing guns and making fires. He remembers the hunting knife his father bought him being played with, and all of the other ones his brother got him after that. He remembers the stars being so visible when the fire died. His scout master thought he could make Eagle but he quit when his father passed. At first, he couldn’t go to just hospitals, but then the idea of the germs and danger out there came to him and he never went back to scouts.  
“Right.” Leonard looks away. Again. Sheldon narrows his eyes. “Out with it.” He says firmly and Leonard turns red.  
“I was wondering if you could teach me how to tie some knots. I was looking online but still having trouble and-” Sheldon stands to cut off the pointless drabble and Leonard shuts up and brings his hand from behind his back to show the black rope that he has. 

Sheldon leaves his set on the floor and he walks into the kitchen to use the island to work with. Leonard places the rope on the table and Sheldon is pleased to find out its cut into four equal pieces. Leonard picks one up and Sheldon watches as he struggles to make a slip knot. Sheldon picks a piece to show him when he pauses.

“Why?” The blush returns, and so does the sweat under his armpits. This has to do with Penny. Sheldon searches through his memories. I got an international yacht training certificate a while ago. She had decided to sail with her friends one summer. Was Leonard trying to impress her more now that she’s said she loves him, surely Penny didn’t need knots for that.  
“Any way I could not tell you?” Sheldon frowns before showing Leonard how to properly do it.  
“I’ll keep asking.” Leonard sighs as if he has the greatest burden in the world before twisting the rope as Sheldon takes his knot apart.  
“It’s for Penny.” Obviously. Sheldon begins to untie Leonard’s knot. “She,” He pauses and Sheldon waits impatiently for him to finish. “She wants me to tie her up.” Sheldon draws his head back.  
“Why?” That seems dangerous, especially since Leonard didn’t even know how to tie a knot. Leonard shakes his head with a look of resignation.  
“In the bedroom.” Sheldon looks down to the black rope and suddenly he imagines them wrapped around Amy’s wrists as she’s on her knees in front of him. The contrast of black against her naked skin gives him goose bumps. He clenches a fist as he imagines her squirming in bed, only now she can’t move. It’s not a slip knot, no, it’s a French Bowline holding her arms wide and open. It’s a reef knot getting tighter as she pulls away from it. He suddenly imagines her body covered in nothing but rope-dark green rope. He’s so hard he wonders how he can still think.

“Sheldon?” Leonard’s concerned now and Sheldon just picks up the rope to tie a bowline knot. Leonard’s eyes trace the movements but Sheldon knows he hasn’t caught it yet. He mentally counts how fast he can do it. Can he surprise Amy with this?  
“Don’t use a slip knot,” he voices, trying to control himself. “Use a bowline.” He’s tied two more already on the same strip. He continues on the second piece. “Or a reef knot.” He moves to the third, tying a reef knot. Leonard’s eyebrows creep up. He ties the last one before looking up at Leonard.  
“Uh thanks,” Did Sheldon just give him sex advice? “Could you show me that again?” Sheldon suddenly envisions Penny tied up; the rope cutting off circulation and Leonard frantically trying to untie it while Penny tugs, just making it tighter.  
“Make sure you have her permission. Sheldon starts to untie his knots so he doesn’t have to look at Leonard. “Cuffs on the wrists and ankles should be loose enough that you can slip a finger or two between her skin and the rope.” He could take Amy’s pulse and check the tightness of the ropes at once. She’d be breathless immediately. “Never use knots that tighten when pulled on, they’ll cut off circulation.”

Sheldon pulls the remaining length of rope from the packaging and then Sheldon tugs Leonard’s hand’s forward and Leonard is shocked to the point that he doesn’t fight or pull them back. Sheldon begins to tie Leonard’s hands together. “Never leave her tied up alone and never tie the rope in a way that she won’t be able to breathe.” The windings should equal half an inch, so two winds with this thickness. He’s timing himself; he’s never seen the applications of this before. “Keep scissors nearby in case you mess up, because you may very well mess this up.”  
“Hey!” Leonard pulls his hands away but Sheldon is already done and the length of rope prevents Leonard from moving his hands away or closer to each other. Leonard pulls and pushes his hands together to no avail and Sheldon slips his middle finger between the rope and Leonard’s wrist. “Let me out of this!” Leonard demands so Sheldon grabs the middle of the rope, immobilizing him.  
“Just a minute.” He instructs and Leonard fumes but leaves his hands on the table. In about a minute, Sheldon speaks again. “Watch my hands,” Leonard does. “Make sure she is okay talking to you about this, just in case you do cut off circulation.” Sheldon watches Leonard nod slowly as Sheldon released one hand and then the other. When the rope is coiled on the table Leonard shakes his head before grabbing it.

“First is the bowline,” Sheldon picks up the shorter strip and begins to tie the knot slowly. Leonard needs him to do it again and again so Sheldon ties knots until he can think about something other than Amy naked and spread and tied up.

_What are you doing tonight?_

**No plans.**

Sheldon stares at his phone before swallowing. He can’t stop imagining her like that. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

_Come over and pick me up._

…

He won’t tell her what’s in the bag. 

It isn’t like Sheldon to keep secrets from her, especially when she can tell it has something to do with her. It has only served to make her more curious. It’s a medium sized white bag without labels or logos. It is big enough to be annoying to carry around without a purpose but not so big or shapely to give anything away about its contents. She can’t observe more of the bag, being that she doesn’t take her eyes off the road while driving, but she knows it won’t tell her much. 

The other small shoulder bag is an overnight bag, which means he plans to stay the night. The thought excites her to the point that she has to remind herself to focus on the road. She wonders what he has planned for her and if it has anything to do with that bag.

Amy pulls into the establishment and notes it’s something between a diner and restaurant which once again doesn’t tell her anything. It’s moderately busy, which is to be expected on a Saturday evening. Sheldon leaves the bag and his shoulder bag in the car and Amy pauses before getting out herself.

“Be patient.” She looks up to see him smiling softly at her and her lip twists.  
“I’m not used to secrets,” she’s so tempted to just reach into the bag. It is so close to her. She could reach into it before he would be able to pull it away. He’d be disappointed.  
“You’ll see it at the right time, and then it won’t be a secret anymore.” Amy pouts as she climbs out and stares at the bag until the closing door hides it from view. Sheldon is next to her and she shakes her head.  
“Nothing we do is going to distract me from that.” She says firmly and he tilts his head as he steps closer. That sounds like a challenge.  
“Nothing?” She stares into his eyes as he places a hand on her car causing him to lean over her. She bites her lip as he stares down at her.  
“Nothing.” She says firmly and she didn’t think this counted as flirting but his mouth is on hers and she’s done caring about that. She feels his other hand rest on her hip as hers grab the back of his shirt. A minute later she pulls away and he turns away and leads her into the place. To his credit, the bag was out of her mind for almost a full two minutes.

She tries to get him to mention the bag or give her clues but he seems content to leave her in the dark. She racks her head for any kind of special date this may be, one that social convention would require him to see her and give her a gift but she comes up with nothing. He lets out a laugh as he looks to her, that adorable and rapid intake of breath that makes him sit up straighter. She crosses her ankles under the table as she sighs and he shakes his head.

“You won’t figure out what it is or what it’s for until I tell you.” And that served to make him a bit giddy. He sipped his iced tea as he watched her try to get it out of her mind. He rarely kept secrets and was so terrible a liar that even when he tried he wasn’t very good at it. 

“The Hunger Games is playing nearby,” Sheldon comments as he begins to eat his sandwich. Amy pauses before bringing a forkful of pasta to her lips. “A bit casual for a date, however, I think we will enjoy it.”  
“A teenage novel?” She says mirthfully and he lets his lip quirk to the side.  
“A teenage trilogy that you have open on your nightstand.” Amy shoves more pasta in her mouth to give her time to think of an answer. Fortunately she doesn’t have to, as Sheldon has thoughts on the subject himself. “While a movie about the very first games would be much more interesting, the books offer potential for movies.” Amy smiles.  
“Wait. You read them?”  
“You were taking an absurdly long time in the shower and I hadn’t brought my laptop. The books were right there.” He explains and doesn’t understand why she spends so long laughing. The thought of Sheldon holding open the book as he lie on her bed reading about Katniss and Rue and then about Joanna and Finnick was too much. Did he ever shake his head at some of the things written?

“We’ll have to get there with ample time to find the acoustic sweet spot.”  
“Don’t you already know it?” She can’t imagine how terrible bad acoustics were for his overly sensitive ears, so she knows he likes a specific theater that only has 7 rooms; no doubt he’s been in them all.  
“I do, but I always double check.” He smiles and she flags the waiter over for another round of iced tea and orange soda.

While the first movie of the trilogy left a lot to be desired for Amy, this one was perfect. Sheldon even laughed with her when she attacked him with kisses outside of the theater because this relationship with Sheldon right now is the perfection she always knew it could be. She thinks back to their first dates with heavy formality and work clothes and marvels at how far they’ve come.

When she backs the car out of the parking lot she almost crashes due to the flash of dark green she sees from the small bag. When Sheldon shakes his head at her she somehow loses the desire to even see what’s in the bag if it’s going to make Sheldon that disappointed in her. Everything is going perfectly today, she can hand over control to him as she had before. She starts to head to her place, knowing what the bag meant and she finds herself smiling as he nods his head.

She is suddenly filled with the desire to hear good girl. She wants to know that she is as perfect for him as he is for her, but he isn’t even looking at her, he’s looking out the passenger side window. Amy bites her lip as she makes a left turn. He’ll say it at some point tonight if she can be good for him, she just needs the opportunity. She takes a breath as she pulls into a parking spot and Sheldon, without looking at her lets out a breath.

“Go inside, leave the door unlocked, get naked and kneel on the floor looking down. I’ll be there shortly.”  
Amy is slightly upset he’s not coming with her now, and very nervous about being naked with the door open, but she nods and whispers a yes sir as she gets out of the car.

Sheldon finally lets out the deep breath he’s been holding as she disappears inside the building and props the door open. He lets his fist clench as he grabs the back with the rope inside of it. He’s so nervous, but he thinks back to every other time they’ve been together and remembers with a smile that nothing will happen unless he wants it to. He takes a deep breath and runs his finger against the rope. This is his pace to choose and Amy will be content with whatever he gives her. It makes him want to give her everything.

He closes his eyes. She’s perfect. She doesn’t know how perfect she is and he has to show her. He has to show her she’s perfect enough to do better than him but hope she loves him enough not to. He opens the door and grabs his bag before locking it and closing it. He finds his confidence growing with every step knowing without a doubt Amy is ready for him, and that she’s done every single thing he’s told her to.

He closes the entrance door as he passes it and smirks as he imagines her nervously waiting. He climbs the steps slowly to give her extra time to be ready for him and when he opens her door he is filled with pleasure to see her kneeling, naked, waiting for him.

“Good girl.” He praises as he walks past her to put his bags down on the couch. She squirms at the praise and smiles contently, more than ready for whatever Sheldon has planned next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a reader of Dizzy, one of these scenes should have been very familiar! 
> 
> Originally, the scene with Sheldon and Leonard ended up being REALLY sensually charged and I had to change it, but I wrote a spin off story Dizzy in which Sheldon and Leonard are the ones exploring the B in BDSM as opposed to Sheldon and Amy in the Ds. Check that one out if you are interested!
> 
> -Green


End file.
